deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mongol Warrior/Bio
The Mongol Empire spanned from Eastern Europe across Asia, and is commonly referred to as the largest contiguous empire in the history of the world. It emerged from the unification of Mongol and Turkic tribes in modern day Mongolia under the leadership of Genghis Khan, who was proclaimed ruler of all Mongols in 1206. Under the Mongols, new technologies, various commodities and ideologies were disseminated and exchanged across Eurasia. The Empire began to split following a succession war in 1260-1264, as there was dispute as to which of Genghis's grandchildren should become the next Great Khan. Kublai Khan declared himself as Great Khan, and he successfully claimed the leadership from his foes. When the native Chinese overthrew the Yuan Dynasty in 1368, the Mongol Empire finally dissolved. __TOC__ Battle vs. Conquistador (by Samurai234) In a Mongolian campsite, a Mongol is sitting near a tent, sharping his scmitar with a rock. Suddenly, he hears what appears to be the sound of a horse galloping. He looks up but sees nothing. Unaware to him, the sound was actually from a Conquistador riding on his horse. The Conquistador loads a bolt on his crossbow and fires. The bolt misses the Mongol, but startles him. The Mongol looks and sees the Conquistador preparing to fire another bolt. The Mongol quickly mounts on his horse and rides at the Conquistador, bow and arrow in hand. The Mongol fires an arrow that hits the Conquistador in the leg. The Conquistador angrily pulls the arrow out of his leg and load his arquebus and fires. He misses the Mongol, but the sound of the gun startles the Mongolian horse. The Conquistador mounts on his horse and charges at the Mongol, lance in hand. The Mongol charges at him, lasso in hand. The Mongol tries to get the lasso around the Conquistador's neck, but the Conquistador grabs the lasso and yanks the mongol off his horse. The Mongol retreats back to camp, withn the Conquistador not far behind. The Mongol approachs his tent and grabs his lance. The Mongol bursts out from the tent and uses the lance's hook to pull the Conquistador off his horse. The Mongol tries to finish the Conquistador off, but the lance ends up gettting stuck in the ground, so he unsheaths his Scmitar while the Conquistador unsheaths his sword. The two warrior each swing thier weapons, each trying to edge until The Mongol kicks the Conquistador to the ground. Acting fast, however, the Conquistador quickly points his sword up, causing the Mongol to impale himself on the sword as he rushed in to finish him off. The Conquistador kicks the dead mongol off him, raises his sword in the air, and yells "¡Viva los Conquistadores!". Expert's Opinion The experts thought the reason why the Conquistador won was because even though the mongol had the most effective weapon in this fight, his horseback archery, the Conquistador had the better weapons (actually having a gunpowder weapon), and bettter armor. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Hylian Soldier (by SPARTAN 119) Mongol: Hylian: Five Mongol scouts, two on horseback and three on foot cross the large open area of Hyrule Field. Up ahead stood a group of five Hylian soldiers, three on foot and two on horseback. A Mongol aims a rocket arrow as the man next to him lights the fuse. The rocket fires off into the formation of Hylians, impacting a foot soldier in the chest, piercing his armor. The explosive charge of the arrow went off, increasing the size of the wound and ensuring he was dead. The Mongols charge at the Hylians. One of the Hylians fires an explosive arrow at one of the mounted Mongols, the exploding arrow sticks in his torso and detonates, killing him . The second Mongol horseman retaliates, firing an arrow at Hylian archer, killing him. The two Hylian knights charge at the Mongols, cutting down an unlucky Mongol foot soldier with their broadswords. The remaining Mongols retreat several hundred meters, the Hylians giving chase. Suddenly, the Mongols get out their bows and fire a swarm of arrows. One of the Hylian knights is killed in the rain of arrows. The remaining knight charges at a Mongol foot soldier, who readies a Chinese hand grenade, lighting the fuse and throwing the device at the Hylian. The grenade explodes in the second Hylian cavalryman's face, killing him. . A Mongol horseman charges at a Hylian foot soldier, only for him to raise his pike and skewer the Mongol . The Hylian then throws a bomb at the two surviving Mongols, killing a foot soldier armed with a jida. The Hylian, however, is cut down moments later by a strike from the mounted Mongol's saber. The Mongol raises his sword in triumph. Expert's Opinion The Mongols had an easy victory over the Hylians because of their long-ranged dominance, use of horses in combat, and superior armor. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Winged Hussar (by Goddess of Despair) No battle written. Expert's Opinion The Winged Hussars were victorious due to their more protective armor and deadlier medium/close ranged weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Varangian Guard (by Cfp3157) May 23, 1432 And with a scream, another Byzantine legionnaire fell. Two days earlier, the Mongol war machine crossed almost five thousand kilometers xto the gates of Constantinople- the very center of Western civilization at the time. The catapults did their fair share of damage to the walls, but the proud city stood strong and tall. That was why, despite the risk, it seemed they'd need men on the inside. Five Mongolian scouts sprinted towards the palace, weapons in hand. The main Mongol attack force- let in by an opened trade tunnel- had already begun to engage the bulk of the Byzantine defense forces. The scouts, worth proven, now advanced on the palace, where local reports said the emperor himself hid during the siege. As the Mongols approached the palace, one wielding a glaive launched backwards. He landed with a thud, an arrow in his leg, and a thrown boar spear in his chest. The rest looked to see five Varangians- highly trained Viking mercenaries reassigned to bodyguarding the emperor. According to intelligence, they performed their jobs with a deadly efficiency. The Mongols charged, with one standing behind to cover their advance. He aimed his composite bow, launching arrow after arrow as a Varangian attempted to return fire. Before he could land a successful hit, the Mongol archer finished him. With the Varangian dispatched, he looked at the skirmish at hand. One Mongol swung his mace, keeping two guards at bay. He swung horizontally, and happened to smash into one's shield. Letting out a primal grunt, the Varangian sagged backwards to avoid further damage. His companion, seeking vengeance, shield bashed the Mongol. He then whipped his short sword forward, precisely stabbing into his throat. The Varangian looked at his fellow guard, and winced in disgust as he watched an arrow finish him off. He then continued on to find another target. Two more guards were viciously engaging two more Mongols, axes and steel shortsworsds fighting sabres and maces. One took a mighty chop, missing only by inches. The Mongol swiftly covered the space, and decapitated the guard before he could say a word- as well as before he could react to the other guard thrusting his sword into his spine. The Varangian turned to swing around, but a mace blow to crumple him at the knee. With a final roar of agony, the Mongol finished with a devastating smash to his skull. The Mongol and final Guard stood face to face, and started a vicious fight. The Mongol continued to swing his mace- the momentum and weight preventing the guard from closing the distance. Distracted, the Varangian never noticed as the Mongol archer snuck up behind him. All he did notice was the tight sensation as the lasso closed around his throat. Dropping his sword, the Varangian gripped in vain as the Mongol choked the life out of him. His vision darkened, his breathing became strained, and grip on the lasso weakened. And then, his vision went black...and the breathing stopped. Expert's Opinion The Mongols' experience and training let them take this battle. While the Varangian Guards were disciplined and skilled combatants, their weapons and training weren't enough to protect the empereror from the Mongol war machine. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Boxer Rebel (by MilenHD) The battle starts in abounded town in Northen China,it is a windy day with leaves falling to the ground and some Boxers were patroling the streets watching for European invaders.One of the Boxers said to split and find the invaders more easily.Not far away a Mongol foot soldier had crossed the border and have entered the abounded town of North China,after few steps he saw the Boxer Rebel with a crossbow.With no time to waste,the Mongol Foot Soldier fired an arrow at the Boxer hit him in the knee. The Boxer rebel screamed in pain,he turned and saw the Mongol charging at him with his glaive,the Boxer rushed and entered an abounded house,the Mongol followed him and kicked the door,but in the next moment the Boxer rebel began firing his repeating crossbow at the Mongol foot soldier,the only problem was the bolts got repelled from the Mongol's armor,only one got stucked in the armor,but the Mongol pulled it out and attacked the Boxer with his glaive but the Boxer countered it fast with his qiang,both blades clashed,niether warrior had an advantage until the Mongol sliced through the staff of the qiang.The Boxer pulled his dao and sliced the glaive in half,the Mongol pulled out his mace and swung it at the Boxer,missing him by inches.The Boxer rushed at the kitchen and the Mongol followed him.The Boxer found a meat cleaver at the desk and threw it at the Mongol,but the cleaver bounced fom the armor of the Mongol. The Mongol foot soldier laughed maniacally and charged at the Boxer rebel,the Mongol raised his mace and swung missing the Boxer and getting his mace stucked on the wall.The Boxer grabbed the meat cleaver and hacked the Mongol at the shoulder,but the cleaver bounced from the shoulder guards.The Mongol pulled his knife and sliced the Boxer's grip and he lost his meat cleaver,but he still had his dao.The Boxer pulled his dao but was too late,the Mongol fott soldier had stabbed him in the heart. Seeing the Boxer rebel have died, the Mongol foot soldier raised his knife,and he gave a mighty war cry for his victory. Expert's Opinion In this match of 2 leats known Asian warriors,the Mongol Fooot Soldier won thanks to his superior weapons and training,lus add the fact that he had an actual armor unlike the Boxer rebel who's only effective weapon was his dao saber.In the end Boxer rebel's inferior weapons,armor and x-factors made his downfall. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Housecarl (by MilenHD) The battle starts at meadow in England,a lone Huskarl is travelling to Stamford bridge to help king Harold ambush Hardrada,but not far away a Mongol Foot Soldier is walking south,he don't know he will meet an elite Saxon warrior by few feets.After fews steps,the Mongol saw the incoming Huskarl and aimed his bow at him shooting an arrow at him,but missing by few inches.The Huskarl reacted fast by raising his shield and throwing his francisca at the Mongol but the axe doesn't even landed near him.The huskarl charged and threwed his 2nd francisca,scratching Mongol's leg. The Mongol,ingnored the scratch and charged with his glaive at the Huskarl,the Huskarl raised his dane axe for overhead chop,but the Mongol dodge it.The Mongol tried to stab the Huskarl,but the Huskarl blocked the glaive with his axe,as he tried to pull the glaive away,the Mongol managed to stab the Huskarl in the leg.Grunting from pain the Huskarl swung his axe chopping the glaive's shaft in two,but the Mongol responded with by swinging his mace at the Huskarl knocking the dane axe away.The Huskarl pulled his longsword and shield,and began to duel with the Mongol,but the shield was destroyed by one swing of the flanged mace.Than both swung their weapons at each other with both weapons clashing at each other,with niether of both getting knocked.But after after few more hits the Mongol managed to get the longsword knocked.Than the Huskarl draw his long seax and sung it at the Mongol. His first attack was a slash at the Mongol,making small cut at the leather lammelar,but the Mongol swung his mace over and over at the Huskarl,but the mace was too slow for the Saxon Huskarl,and he slashed at the Mongol's grip,making him to lose the mace.The Huskarl responded than with slash at the chest,but the armor protected the Mongol and he grabbed his knife,and tried to stab the Huskarl at the heart but he missed,and the Huskarl stabbed him in the left arm,wounding the Mongol. Than,at the end of their powers,the Huskarl pulled his longseax from the Mongol's arm.And he prepeared to kill him,but the Mongol with fast swing stabbed,the Huskarl fall at his knees.Than the Mongol Foot Soldier grabbed his mace and with one mighty swing he bashed Huskarl's head,stopping him from forever helping King Harold.And than the Mongol raised his mace and roared in vicory. Expert's Opinion While the Huskarl had better armor and bladed weapons,he was basically outclassed in both mid and long range,where the Mongol won in this 2 categories,he also had faced similar enemies in Eastern Europe. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. DW Rematch vs. Comanche Warrior (by Wassboss) Mongols: Comanche: The sound of horse hooves echoes through the air, as a Mongol scouting party rides across the grassy plain. The new land they have entered is alien to them but also strangely familiar, with the long rolling grasslands not dissimilar to the steppe where they hail from. The eagle eyes of the lead scout, Batu, to notice a small encampment a few hundred yards ahead and they go to check it out. The leader dismounts a few feet away and beckons for two of the scouts to join him, instructing the other to stay mounted just in case. The camp is abandoned but only recently so as indicated by the coal from the fire still being warm. The tents provide no clues to the identity of the occupants but the cropped grass nearby suggests that there were horses nearby. A shout goes up from the mounted scouts and Batu looks up to see a lone horseman watching them from atop a grassy mound. Even from this distance it’s obvious this isn’t another Mongol scout; the rider is much taller and leaner and his horse dwarfs the ponies ridden by the steppe nomads. The Batu shouts out a warning to the man, but it doesn’t seem to dissuade him in any way. He’s soon joined by another four men; two of whom are holding wicked looking lances and it quickly becomes apparent this will not be a peaceful meeting. Sensing the imminent battle, the dismounted Mongols quickly retreat to their horses and this seems to be a cue for the Comanche warriors who spur their horses into action, charging down the hill. The Mongols already have their bows in hand and match the charge with their own horses, ready to let loose a volley of arrows. The two Comanche lancers begin to pull away from the others as they build up momentum. Now within firing range the Mongols loose their shafts aiming specifically for the two lancers. The arrows either miss the mark or are deflected away by the Comanche’s shields which gives them chance to get within range for their own bows. The archers start firing off arrows at an alarming speed and many hit the mark and would’ve turned their targets into a pincushion if not for the armour. Distracted by the arrows raining down on them the Mongols are forced to take focus away from the lancers who are quickly gaining on the small group. With no other choice the Mongols are forced to split off from their formation to avoid being skewered. Having missed their targets, the two lancers swing back around for another charge, leaving the other natives to deal with the invaders on their own. Arrows are traded from both sides with the Mongols frustrated at not being able to hit their nimbler opponents, who often times hang right off the side of their horse to avoid what should have been a solid hit. One of the Mongol scouts has taken the worst of the arrows and slumps over in his seat, with blood leaking out of his armour from the sheer volume of arrows stuck in him. Spurned on by the anger at losing one of his own Batu drops his bow down to its saddle rest and draws his sword. Ignoring the arrows that whistle past him he homes in on one young Comanche warrior, judging him to have little experience in combat. His instinct proves correct as the young man panics and his arrow shots become more erratic, missing by a wider and wider margin. Batu digs his heels in to get a spurt of speed from his horse, swinging his sword as the distance between them is swallowed up. The blow connects, gashing the Comanche across the stomach and spilling his guts over his saddle. A second slash finishes the job by cutting deep into his neck, leaving the head hanging on by a solitary tendon. The satisfaction of finally killing one of the annoyingly skilled horsemen makes Batu clench his fist in victory but it is short lived as the Comanche lancers charge right back into the battlefield. The first one narrowly misses his target but the other plows right into the back of one of the Mongols, the spear blasting through his midsection. The momentum of the blow takes him from his horse and the Comanche releases his grip, skewering him on the ground to bleed out . However, by charging in with their lances they’ve left themselves wide open from behind and before they can draw their bows they are knocked from their horses by shots from other Mongols, who waste no time in putting a couple more arrows in them while they’re down to make sure they won’t get up. Now outnumbered the two remaining Comanche decide to cut their losses and flee across plains away from the marauding invaders. The Mongols aren’t about to let them get away that easy though and tear after them, loosing volleys at them when they can. One of the Comanche returns fire while the other focuses on trying to block or deflect the arrows flying at them with his shield. Most of the arrows either miss or are absorbed by the armour but one lucky shot hits one of the Mongols right in the face, slamming through his mouth and bursting out the side of his throat. Choking to death on his own blood he topples backwards off his horse and it bolts in a panic, dragging its rider’s corpse behind. The exchange of arrows continues for several more minutes until Batu decides he’s had just about enough of chasing and has to reluctantly give the order to target the horses. The creature neighs in pain as two arrows bury themselves into its hind legs and they buckle, throwing the Comanche to the ground as it flails around in agony. Stumbling groggily to his feet the horses pained cries are silenced as Batu fires an arrow into its head to put it out of its misery and the last thing he sees is the flash of a sword as it severs the jugular and shatters his spine . The final Comanche, having run out of arrows snatches the warhawk from a saddle bag and wheels his horse around to face the Mongols head on. Letting out a whooping battle cry he spurs his horse on and makes a bee line right for the two steppe nomads who reward his courage by firing more shafts at him. Weaving around to throw their aim off he gets close enough to slam it into Batu. While it fails to puncture the skin owing to the armour it does succeed in knocking him off his horse and crashing onto the ground below. Clenching his teeth in anger he gets to his feet he watches as the Comanche drives the warhawk right into the other scout’s eye socket, pulling out the eyeball with a pop . The native wheels his horse around and barrels towards Batu, who dashes towards his own horse who has stopped nearby after realising its rider was gone. Knowing he won’t be able to mount his horse and get out of the way in time he instead grabs his bow and a couple of arrows and slaps his horse on the rump so it doesn’t get caught in the charge. Notching an arrow, he turns quickly and fires it blind, the shaft whistling right past the horse’s head spooking it. He waits until the Comanche is only ten paces away before firing his second arrow, this one gashing the horse across the muzzle. It rears up in fright and the rider tries desperately to keep his mount under control but is instead thrown unceremoniously to the ground with the horse bolting off into the distance. Batu takes out his mace and advances on the Comanche warrior who dusts himself off just in time to have his arm shattered by a swing from the mace. Another blow to the face obliterates the jaw bone and leaves a mushy pulped mess behind, turning the shrieks of pain into a sort gurgling choke of shattered teeth and blood. Batu watches the Comanche crawl around for a bit, enjoying watching the enemy that killed his friends in utter agony before finishing him off with a second blow to the head, this one mashing the skull and brain matter together in a grotesque collage of gore. Batu feels a sudden and irrationally urge to hoist his weapon to the sky and scream a victory cry but quickly quashes it. It’d be almost as dumb of an idea to have used his knife to finish of the native, sacrificing common sense for a silly checklist of going through every single one of his weapons… Expert's Opinion In what turned out to be an utter stomp and a complete reversal of the outcome on DW the Mongols came out on top. The key advantage turned out to be their bow which was both more powerful and more accurate and in a battle between two warriors famed for their archer a massive edge. Their superior armour was also a big factor as they could absorb more damage especially from arrows meanwhile their opponents only had a shield which not only provided less protection but also robbed them the use of their bow while holding it. In the end the Mongols were the more disciplined and organised fighting force and while the Comanche were an impressive fighting force they just couldn't stack up to the Mongol war machine. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Rematch Information This is probably the episode annoyed me the most personally with the American warrior bias in full swing in order to unfairly handicap the Mongol. Moreover as with all Deadliest Warrior episodes from seasons 1 and 2 X factors were not taken into account in the simulation which would add new dimensions to the battle and lead to a more accurate analysis of who would be the victor. Category:Bios